Various window wells for attachment to a building having basement windows have been developed. Such window wells can be quite large, and are often made from concrete, steel, or other heavy material. The size and weight of the wells can make them difficult to transport and handle during assembly at the construction site. Also, known window wells may be made of a single size and configuration, such that the number of possible configurations available is limited.